Noir: Last Bullet
by F4S4N
Summary: After Althena's defeat, Mireille and Kirika are staying together. But during one mission, the relationship comes near the brink of destruction... [oneshot rated T for violence]


_Disclaimer: I do not own Noir or any characters or item-licences appearing in this story. This story contains some scenes of violence._

* * *

**Noir – Last Bullet**

**This fanfiction is dedicated to my good friend Fabiola, who really is important to me and who is - of course - a really big Noir-fan ;).  
**

* * *

I never imagined that something like this could ever happen. Never. Mireille was lying on the floor, in a sea of blood, which tripped from a wound right beneath her stomach. She was hurt badly and I saw her gasping for breath. Her pistol had been kicked away by the guard, which pointed an assault rifle (I recognized that it was a M4A1 used by U.S. military and para-military forces) at her head. I heard her clenching her teeth and could feel her pain myself. The guard asked a question, but I couldn't understand it completely due to the shock. Something with "Where did your comrade go? " and "Where's that stupid bitch now?". 

Mireille didn't say a word. And I noticed her desperate stare. She never had had this expression on her face before and I only knew her as the gentle and self-controlled person she had been all the time. And now she was desperate. It seemed that she had accepted fate. I hadn't. I was not able to abandon her in this industrial facility, where we had killed two heads of the research sector, who were responsible for countless deaths in the name of science and mankind. They had sacrificed even their own children for an experiment including the transfer of nanomachines into the brain of somebody. They had deserved death. And in my point of view, death had been too easy for them.

I jumped out of the air vent and down to the ground, kicking the guard over. The man flew to the ground, letting his weapon go. He landed on the ground and the impact caused him to pass out. Mireille whispered something, but it was difficult to understand. I bent down on my knee. "Please, Mireiyu, spare your breath! Everything will be fine..." I knew I was lying to myself. I had just killed myself, too.

Mireille repeated herself. This time, bended down on my knee, I was able to understand her: "Ki-Kirika, silly... Why did you leave the air vent? Do you want to kill yourself, too?" I could hear that she needed her whole strength for speaking. I put my fingers on her lips and shook my head. "Please, Mireiyu. Be quiet. I can't abandon you. After all, you could've killed me back then, at that graveyard, and when we defeated Althena. You were allowed to do it and you knew that it would be the only way to be professional. You didn't pull the trigger. Now I can repay this debt. I won't go without you!"

I could see the gratitude in Mireilles face. She smiled slightly. But it was a weak smile. I just wanted to help her with standing up as two bullets hit the wall behind me. I turned my head and saw two new guards standing down the hallway. They shouted and fired their rifles. I ducked and dodged the bullets. Aiming carefully, I pulled the trigger twice. Two bullets went straight into the heads of the two guards, painting the floor and the ceiling beautiful in red. Their bodies collapsed and blood spurred all over the floor and the corpses. Meanwhile Mireille had forced herself to stand up. I could see the enormous force of will in her eyes. The will which had given me strength so many times. "Kirika", she said in a flat voice, "we have to leave at once. Down the hallway", she pointed in the opposite direction, "there are some jeeps. We can use one of them to escape. There should be an underground tunnel used as an escape route for emergencies... I suppose this is one hell of an emergency." She grinned, trying to hide the pain carved into her face. I took her weapon and handed it to her. She rejected it. "I am not able to fight right now, Kirika. You know that, don't you? You just have to cover me, until we reach the cars. Okay?" I simply nodded.

I never had felt fear before, but now I could understand people, who are paralysed by fear. Fear is the most cruel feeling a human being can suffer from. At that moment I feared that Mireille could die. I was not able and – to be honest – didn't want to imagine a world without the soft voice, a life without her warmth against my body during night. I regretted that I never kissed her. I had admitted to myself not long ago that I truthfully loved her for a long time. It was the most awful thought to me:

The thought that Mireille might never know how I felt for her.

The way down the hallway was really long, but there were no other guards around. Mireille's condition was bad, really bad. She had lost an enormous amount of blood so far and the self-made tourniquet, which I had improvised, was not working perfectly. A few minutes later – to me it seemed like hours – we reached the first jeep. No guards were in the area. I carried Mireille, who could not walk anymore, into the jeep. Then I switched sides and hung myself behind the wheel. I turned the keys and the engine roared. I looked at Mireille's face. She was pale as the moon. Gently, I stroke her cheek. She sighed. With a flat voice she whispered something. It was not able to understand it by hearing her actually. But I could read it from her lips: "Ki-Kirika... Watch yourself when I'm gone. Watch yourself. Qui-quit th-the job. Find yourself a new life, far away from assassination... Please. And... and... and please, Kirika. I want roses on my grave. Cou-could you arrange that?" Her head fell to the side.

Without really noticing the tears tripping down my cheeks, I shook her. "Mireiyu, you won't die! I promise! Mireiyu!! You won't... don't die, Mireiyu... please don't die. Don't leave me alone, Mireiyu. Please... I love you so much, please don't leave!" Tears rolled down my face, wetting my clothes. Mireille moved a bit. Her mouth closed and opened. I bent forward and put my ear on her mouth. "I love you, too... Kirika." Then she fell silent again. I stroke her cheek. Her head popped down and fell to the side. She didn't breathe.

Slowly I put my arms around her, holding her tight. I cried and knew she was dead. She was still warm and I could feel it through the clothes. But the loose head laying on my shoulder told me that she was dead. Gone. Forever. Gently, I took her head into both my hands and kissed her. Only short. "I will love you forever, Mireiyu!", I whispered. Then I let her go. Her body fell back into the seat. I could not stand the sight of my best friend's corpse, who was still beautiful – at least in my eyes – even if it was covered by blood.

I reached for her weapon. A last present from her. One bullet was left in the slide...

* * *

_Endnote: Hope you liked it...R&R!_


End file.
